The Car Accident
by kuro ketsukei
Summary: ME and my friend get in a car accident with Duo and Heero. There is some death.


Place usual disclaimer here.

The Car Accident

By: Jessica Hayden a.k.a- Bara Kuro

I remember the accident so vividly. The screeching tires, crunching metal, and the breaking glass. Me, the guys, and my best friend Caitlin, were headed to a Christmas party when it happened. It was snowing really hard and the snow was very wet, so the road was slick. Heero was driving and Caitlin was sitting in the front with him. Neither of them said much. Me and Duo sat in the back . . . talking. We were discussing our future. I really loved him. We were planning to get married as soon as we turned twenty. As we continued to . . . talk, Caitlin warned Heero about a bad spot in the road. All he did was nod, but I could tell they were both nervous.

We went around a sharp turn and a car on the other side of the road slid out of control. Heero tried to stop, but he . . . he hit a patch of ice. I saw him grab Caitlin's hand and I felt Duo wrap his arms around me and hug me. I held onto him so tightly. I was so scared . . . Our car slid across the road and hit the barrier. We were pretty much okay until . . . * sob * until another car came zooming around the bend. Caitlin was leaning against the passenger door and Heero was still holding her hand. Duo was holding me, with his back to the door.

It all happened so fast. The other car hit the passenger side with such force I was thrown against the other side of our car. I heard the crunching metal, before I blacked out, I heard . . .

* tears dripping down cheeks * Caitlin scream in pain. Ha! * sob * The cops told us later the driver was drunk . . .

When I woke up, I reached over for Duo's hand. I found it, but it was so cold. I looked up and saw Caitlin. Her . . . her neck was bent at an odd angle. Broken. * sob * There was also a long gash down her beautiful, young face. She didn't deserve what she got. I looked at Duo, * starts to shiver uncontrollably * his body was so mangled, I didn't think it was him, I didn't want it to be him. My best friend and my boyfriend, killed by a drunk driver. God is so unmerciful! * starts to cry openly, unable to speak * Sorry. I looked around for Heero and saw him lying face down in the snow. I opened the car door and stumbled to him. When I reached him I heard him groan. He was still alive. He sat up and rubbed his head.

" Wheres Caitlin? " He asked unsteadily.

I couldn't speak, so I collapsed into his arms. He held me close to him and we sat in the snow together.

" Your bleeding. " He pointed out.

I hadn't noticed. I couldn't feel anything. Not the cuts and bruises, not the cold, not even Heero holding me. The ambulance came and took the bodies away. How ironic it was, their killer had amazingly survived the accident. He should go to hell for what he did! He didn't even apologize. * sob * The doctors wanted to take me to the hospital over night. Said I was in shock from the trauma. I probably was, but I had completely given up on myself.

I live with Heero now. He's slowly pulling me out of my depression. He's about the only one who can. About a week after the accident, while we were sitting in front of the fire together, he turned to me all serious and quiet.

" Duo said to me one day, that if he ever died, that I would take care of you. I never expected it this soon, I thought you two would be happily married, and die old together, but a promise is a promise. " He picked up my hands, " We both lost the two people closest to us, we can pull each other through this tragedy. "

  


I can't believe I didn't see what he was saying.

He sighed and looked into my eyes, " Will you marry me? " He asked solemnly.

I nodded, tears forming in my eyes. I leaned against him and felt . . . comforted and safe for the first time since the accident. We got married a month after the funeral. I miss them so much. * cries silently *

We live happily now, in a great house, with two beautiful children. Their names are Katy and Duo. When we told them where they got their names they looked so proud. We tell them all kinds of stuff about Caitlin and Duo, but . . . we never bring up the tragic night of our fatal car accident.

Author's note: I'm getting this story published, Its dedicated to MADD. I hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
